Age of Consent
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Voyage of the Dawn Treader. What if Lucy hadn't be safe when she was taken by the Slave Traders at the Lone Islands?


**The Age of Consent**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing:** Lucy Pevensie x Caspian X

**Genre: **Angst

**Rated: M**

**Summary: **Voyage of the Dawn Treader. What if Lucy hadn't be safe when she was taken by the Slave Traders at the Lone Islands?

**Disclaimer: **Nárnia belongs to C.S. Lewis.

* * *

**A/N: **For a reason (not really important to this story) I saw the words "age of consent" and simply had to make them the title of this fic. Anyway, the story is AU. Since I've saw the Dawn Treader I was wondering what could have happened to Lucy when they were caught at the Lone Islands by the slave traders.

This story is about sexual abuse, post traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) and… I guess that's it. I would advice caution while reading it and the warning that if you're too sensitive than you shouldn't read this. All those years of watching L&O: SVU and reading sick stories couldn't have resulted in anything else now that I think about it…

There are some lines that I "stole" from one of my favorite stories. They are good lines.

* * *

Part I

"Edmund! No! Edmund!" She cried as a man grabbed hold of her waist and took her away from her brother and Caspian.

"Lucy!" Their voices were more and more distant as she was taken away.

Lucy struggled against the tight grip and screamed as they took her further away.

"Let me go!" Nowhere near soon enough she was thrown into a room. It looked dirty and it didn't smell that well. She looked up and saw the light came from a single window - which she wasn't sure she could reach - secured with iron bars. She looked around and saw several shackles on the walls, she quickly figured out that's where they kept the slaves before the trades. She heard the heavy looking iron door close and turned around to look at who closed it. "Where's Eustace?" She clearly heard the slave traders say they would be sold in the market tomorrow, so she assumed they would stay together.

The man – the one that seemed to be the boss walked towards her with long strides and due to the size of the room, he reached her in no time. What happened next took her by surprise.

"You will see him in the morning. If you survive the night that is." The man quickly backhanded her and she fell on her hip, hitting her head in the stone wall in the process. The hit made her dizzy and it was easy for him to take advantage of the situation.

Without her being able to protest, he took away her blouse and her pants – showing her his intentions rather rapidly – and when she was only dressed in her underclothes, he secured her wrists on bilboes above her head and her ankles on chains.

"Let me go!" She screamed as high as she could and fought the chains as hard as she could. This only earned her a slap on the face, which managed to make her nose bleed a little. She tasted blood on her mouth and felt that her lip had broken.

The man in front of her smiled in an evil, almost insane, way. He was taking pleasure in watching her struggle, in watching her fear. She was too young and he liked that. Even though she was wearing clothes of a man, clothes of a sailor, she had an aristocratic appearance, she had royalty's hair. He was a smart man, he quickly figured out who she was: never a princess, straight ahead to a queen. Judging by her looks, age and history she could only be Queen Lucy, the Valiant – sister of High King Peter, Queen Susan and King Edmund.

The stories surrounding them were actually legends. It all had happened such a long time ago that they were only images in a very faded and beat up book, characters of a made up story. It was all very surreal to people nowadays. The White Queen defeated by four children. Four children who had then went to another world. Four children that were awaited by the people, even if centuries had gone by.

He shook his head, he was wandering. He looked down to her one more time. He pulled down his pants and Lucy's eyes opened in shock. She was too young; she was still too innocent despite all of the deaths she had seen, despite all the lives she lived. But in that moment, the moment when she made eye contact with the man standing in front of her, she suddenly knew what was to happen. She knew, by instinct, that she was about to be raped. Even though she barely knew the word and didn't understand fully what rape did to a person.

She struggled once more against the chains and couldn't help but cry in despair as he took hold of her hair, with one of his rough hands and took hold of his member with the other.

"Up with your turret... aren't we just terrified?" His voice made chills run down her spine. "Don't bite, bitch." His voice was suddenly too harsh and he forced himself in her mouth.

Lucy felt the urge to vomit at the intrusion, especially when she felt his member hit the back of her throat. She let out a suffocated cry and forced her hand against her chains, wanting to push him away but never reaching his body. Her gag reflexes were making her constrict her throat and the man was clearly enjoying that.

When Lucy was almost passing out he let her go, taking his cock out of her mouth and moving a step back, laughing as she stood on her knees, upper body stretched forward, shaking as she tried to empty her stomach.

She stood this way for minutes until he got tired of it and took hold of her hair one more time, and filled her mouth despite what had just happened. He kept doing this and after three more times he could feel his cock starting to pulsate and let her go.

Her arms were stretched in a painful way and her knees hurt more than she'd like to think but what disturbed her more was how her body continued to try to empty her stomach but there was nothing more to leave it. Sometimes her throat constricted so hard for so much time that she began to see everything black, but only to take in a short breath and soon feel the constriction once more. After some minutes her body stopped this and she let herself hang in that position, not having the strength to move or sit properly.

_Why wasn't Aslan helping her? Why would he let the man do this to her? Why didn't her brother save her? Where was Caspian in this time of need, if it were Susan he surely would have saved her already._

Those were the only things at her mind and she kept repeating those questions over and over inside her mind. She knew she couldn't blame Edmund or Caspian for what was happening as they both should be at cells too, but her mind couldn't find a reason for Aslan not to be there for her.

The man grabbed her hair and moved it for him to see her face. Her eyes were closed but tears didn't stop leaving them and her mouth was open as she fought to put air inside her lungs. For a brief moment she may have thought that that was all he would do to her but that thought soon died as she heard his maniac-like laugh. He let her go and reached behind her to release her shackles from the wall, though keeping them at her hands.

Her arms fell forward and so did her body and she nearly couldn't move her body to the side in attempt to avoid the mess on the floor. She took a look at her knees and saw the bloody mess they were. Literally. He did the same thing to the bounds on her leg. She was so weak that he was able to drag her across the room without much more than the weak protest noise that escaped her mouth.

He reached down to her and tore the piece of cloth that was hiding her breasts and licked his lips at finally seeing them. "They are small but they will do." As he finished saying that he put both hands against each breast and squeezed them tightly making her cry out in pain. Her breasts may have been small but they were growing and they were tender, which didn't help her at the moment.

After fondling with her breasts, he went mouth first to suck her nipples, prolonging her suffering. He began alternating between sucking them gently and then biting them and he knew she would soon be going crazy. He was not disappointed when he heard her soft whimpers.

"Please…" Her voice was hoarse and he stopped his activities to look at her face and smirked when he saw her crying.

He ripped her panties next and turned her face down, soon making her stand on her sore knees. She didn't have the strength or the will to stay in that position so he forced her to stay that way by passing his arm underneath her body. His free hand slapped her butt and the sudden contact made her shout in pain. All of a sudden he touched her groin which made her jerk forward and away from him.

His response was to tighten his arm around her and slap her another time before touching her so intimately again.

"No…"

He touched her without shame, enjoying her cries and whimpers. He touched her clit and started stroking it with obvious ability. He now and then stopped and inserted a finger inside her which caused her to whimper more. When she was very wet he smirked one more time and started slapping her without care.

Her cries were like energy to him and he continued his torture, reveling in her pain, blood and tears. At times he alternated in fondling her and slapping her. He turned her over one more time when he got bored of this and reached straight for one breast – squeezing it relentlessly – while the other hand reached her clitoris. She had sensorial overdrive for some seconds as she could feel her knees and backside hurting and bleeding, her back scratching on the rough stone floor, as her breast was being violently squeezed and the obvious pleasure he gave her for stroking her clit.

"Do you even know if it is pleasure or pain that you are feeling?" He asked as small tremors began to run through her body.

She wanted to say something but what she was feeling left her conflicted. How could she be enjoying his ministrations as he too gave her pain? He began speaking degrading words to her as her tremors became more violent and she had her first orgasm at the same time he said the last word.

"Whore."

Her mind was empty for blissful five seconds that felt exactly like that to her – five seconds.

One more time he turned her belly down but before she could protest the pain on her knees, she felt his member touching her in the last place she would want it to be and before she could do something, he took a hard hold on her hips and thrust forward forcefully, entering her without further noticed.

She let out a blood curdling scream that shook her core and resounded around the stone walls of the cell. She felt sick at the pain as he thrust his member in and out of her. He once again stroke her clit and instead of roughly taking hold of her breast he was once again gentle with it. Underneath the pain she could feel the small hint of pleasure and she couldn't help but feel disgusted at herself. Not much time after he started – but an eternity to her –, he gave two unsteady thrusts forward and emptied himself on her, soon exiting her body and pushing her to the floor, making her hit her shoulder.

"Rode hard and put away wet." His voice had a playful tone as he covered himself once again. He didn't even bother to chain her to the wall again, just leaving her where she was and before he passed by her he smirked and spit on her, watching her whole body tremble before he left the cell. She passed out from the pain and exhaustion soon after.

After a couple hours she woke up to pain, the feeling was so strong she hastily turned herself to her side as her body became physically sick; she retched dryly as there was nothing to leave her stomach. When her body let her, she lay back down and felt a shiver run through her naked body but she didn't have the strength to move her arms to cover herself. She was vaguely aware of the sticky liquid between her legs and the smell of blood filled her senses, making her dizzy and eventually succeeding in making her pass out one more time.

Morning came and she woke up to the feeling of clothes being put on her body. She opened her eyes and saw two men she hadn't seen before and she saw their looks of pity towards her. She wanted to struggle but her limbs didn't respond to her command. "Hang on, Your Majesty. Hang on." One of the men spoke quietly and she almost didn't hear it.

_They know who I am. They know what happened to me and they knew what _he _would do to me. But they didn't stop _him_. They didn't help me._

Those dark thoughts passed through her mind and she had to shake her head to get herself rid of them.

_Lucy, the Valiant__._

A single tear escaped her eyes as she thought this. Both men helped her get up and if they weren't holding her, she would have fallen. Her knees let out an excruciating pain but nothing hurt or surprised her more than the pain she felt between her legs. She winced as she felt a small amount of liquid leave her body and she could only assume it was blood. The men nearly had to drag her to the square where she would be traded.

_Sold, she would be sold. Like an animal._

They put a heavy wooden plate around her neck and held her for the show. They held her in a firm yet gentle way and when she looked closer at them she saw the marks they had on their necks.

_Property marks. Slaves._

And as realization that someone owned them hit her, Lucy couldn't help but feel her heart clench for them. They were slaves as she would soon be. She suddenly felt safe between them and knew her peace would soon end when she heard a voice saying she was being sold.

What happened after this she could barely register as all hell broke loose. The only thing she could think about was how both men took her away from the fight and protected her like loyal guards.

"Lucy!"

She looked up and saw the moment Caspian and Edmund ran to her, sword on their hands, ready to fight her guardians.

"No!" Her voice was hoarse and came out weird as she tried to shout. But they heard her nonetheless.

They must have seen how pale she was and how she needed assistance to stand up because the way they were looking at her made her think she looked like death, which she probably did.

"Who hurt her?" A figure appeared from behind both Kings, a person she hadn't seen in a very long time. But in that moment her brain didn't focus in the fact that he shouldn't be there.

"Peter-" Her voice cracked at the end due to her emotional turmoil.

One of the men pointed the man who had raped and tortured Lucy and the Kings wasted no time to reach and kill him. Lucy noticed Eustace was standing a few steps away from her, afraid of her reaction. She tried to show him a smile, but she feared all she could do was grimace. She blacked out not soon after.

She came to herself to feel a gentle motion and immediately knew she was back at the sea. She opened her eyes and saw all of her loved ones around her bed. Edmund had been running a cloth trough her forehead.

She felt sick again because of the pain her body was in and one more time turned hastily on her side and retched dryly. This only made her body hurt more and she couldn't help but cry. She wanted out of this pain. She suddenly became aware of how dirty she felt and forced herself to stand up and moved away from Edmund.

"Lu-" Caspian moved forward to catch her when he saw her stumble but she surprised them by letting out a cry and moving back until she reached the wall.

"Don't touch me!" She finally said the words she wanted to yell at her rapist but hadn't been able to. Wrong person, wrong time. Her eyes widened at the outburst. "I-I'm sorry."

The four men – boys – suddenly knew what had happened to her but couldn't fully understand it.

"What has he done?" Edmund's voice was slightly above a whisper but everybody heard him. Lucy heard him.

She looked at each one of them with a bit of resolve on her eyes and turned around, to face the wall. They didn't know what to think of this. She rested her hand on the wall as she felt a tremor run down her body and breathed deeply as she felt her knees protest once again in pain. She squeezed her eyes shut for a few seconds willing herself to stand for a while longer.

She slowly took hold of the hem of her blouse and raised it above her head. She could hear their gasps and knew it would only get worse so she steeled her resolve and moved to take down her pants. She began to shake but didn't feel cold; her body had taken a lot in the last hours for it not to shake. Looking at the wall helped her a little. Only a little.

They first saw the large hematoma on her left hip and then her scratched back, which was very red and some spots were smeared with blood. They gasped in surprise for her injuries but nothing compared to the sight of her backside and legs. Her bum was still a deep shade of red and the upper back of her legs were a sickening shade of purple where the slave trader had violently bumped his body against her. There was blood smeared between her legs and semen too. Her ankles and wrists were bloody from the chains that bit her skin.

"Lucy…" Eustace's voice was heartbreaking and she couldn't help but clench the hand she was resting against the wall as she knew what she had to do next.

She slowly turned around and they saw the hematoma on her right shoulder, that her breasts and hips had purple finger marks and there was also blood on some spots of her torso. The sight of her knees made their eyes widen and they could see fresh blood smearing her thighs. She let her head hang in shame as she couldn't face them.

Eustace was crying. Edmund turned around and she could hear him retching somewhere in the room and Peter looked as though he would follow their brother soon. Caspian slowly moved forward and stretched his arms for her, clearly indicating what his intentions were and she let him hold her in a strong embrace. That's when she began crying.

"He made me feel pleasure." She held onto Caspian as her body shook. "He made me _come_." Her voice broke at her last word.

She felt Caspian's body shaking as he cried, though she knew no tears were leaving his eyes. They soon were all crying for her in their own way, their hearts breaking as they knew this had changed her forever.

"I feel so dirty."

* * *

_Sea and the rock below, __cocked__ to the undertow_

_Bones, blood and teeth erode__, with every__ crashing node__  
_

_Wings wouldn't help you, wings wouldn't help you...down_

_Down__ fills the ground, gravity's proud _

_Don't let it fool you, don't let it fool you...down_

Roslyn – Bon Iver and St. Vincent

Part II

Lucy walked and walked, not thinking about a destination. Anywhere high would do, she thought bitterly. The physical pain was nowhere near long gone, making her wish to use her cordial but she knew it wouldn't erase the memories. Her mental distress would never go away, she feared. A queen like her should not be afraid of her own kingdom, specially a kingdom that loved their royals so much.

The looks of pity would eventually stop and the physical pain would eventually go away. But for how long they would stay near her, haunting her, that she could not know the answer. For a long time she held on to hope, she held on to the thought that something greater would save her from the danger the world held, but since that night, her faith was shaken... shaken and eventually broken.

"Lucy!" Four different voices screamed her name; the sound was muffled slightly by the wind that went against them. She dared not look back, as she knew they would be somewhat close and would make her resolve weaken. She took steps forward until she reached the last bit of land before the long way down.

"Lu." Edmund's voice was now close and it was barely above a whisper, she almost missed it.

"Don't do it, Lucy. You're stronger than that!" She could almost believe Caspian wasn't nervous, but she could hear the urging tone underneath it. He had been a rock to her.

"I can't lose you too, Lu." Pete's voice made her heart clench.

_When did he arrive in Narnia? How did he manage to come once again?_

Those questions finally made their way to her consciousness and only one answer was valid.

_Aslan_.

She became angry as she thought of him and she closed her eyes to calm down. The wind hit her face and brought sparkles of the sea water deep bellow. The feeling was almost as the one as she felt on board of the Dawn Treader. The thought of the adventures she had been in made her feel sick and her knees trembled a little, almost enough to make her fall forward, but someone was fast enough to hold her back and take her away from the edge.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed and turned in the arms of the one who was holding her. She pushed him away from her and walked back to the edge, stopping when she felt no land beneath one of her feet. She saw Eustace stumble back from her push and her heart once again hurt. "I-I'm sorry."

Tears began to run down her face, mirroring the tears on her brother's faces.

"I-I'm so sorry." Lucy shook her head and looked over her shoulder to the waves hitting the rocks bellow and quickly turned to look back at them. "I don't know if I can take this. I just want to forget everything." She lifted her hands and held her head, it seemed as if she had a terrible headache, but she had just started remembering the worst hours of her life.

"Lu, let us help you." She looked up at her big brother's face and let go of her head.

_"Up with your turret, aren't __we__ just terrified?"_ Her voice was only a whisper and was full of venom and sarcasm, just like the way _he_ said it to her. It was just a whisper, but the wind hit her back, pushing her hair forward, carrying the words to their ears. "I just want to erase his words. Why can't I erase his words? I feel like I'm going insane, I can't close my eyes because I see him!" Lucy tried to make a point by closing her eyes and when she opened them they all saw the unshed tears and the wrong light they held. "I can feel him. _Touching_ me. Never leaving me alone."

"You can't give up, Lucy." Caspian tried to push some sense into her head.

The young queen felt her knees give up on supporting her body and she fell to the ground. For a moment she thought they would quickly lean forward to catch her before hitting solid ground, but in that moment, they all knew better than touching her – even if it was to help her. Her knees still hurt and she thought for a brief second that she tore the flesh once again and as she felt that they were now bleeding. She turned her head to the East, her gaze totally unfocused. She felt so small near them, she almost felt as if they were towering on her. Two tears left her eyes as she saw how screwed up she felt.

"I feel so tired."

She hadn't slept well since the night she was raped, afraid she would relive the nightmare when she drifted off to dreamland. She had terrible dark circles under her eyes.

"You need to rest, Lu."

"That's not all I mean by 'tired', _Edmund_." Her voice raised a bit as she forced the words out of her mouth through her teeth out of frustration. She dared not look at him, afraid of the look of hurt on her brother's face. Instead, she continued to look east, not really seeing a thing. "I'm tired of being on the edge and snap at you. You don't deserve this." She shook her head slowly and made a long pause before continuing what she had to say. "I'm tired of feeling afraid around you."

To say this bit of information was received well would be an understatement. Even though no shouts of anger or disbelief were uttered, the silence was more oppressive than anything they could have said or done. Lucy started touching her wrists, unconsciously trying to make the bruises go away.

"I constantly feel like I'm disappointing you with _everything_ I do." Her voice broke and she took a deep breath to continue, the salty scent of the air helping to calm her nerves. "You expect me to be the same Lucy I was before _it all_ happened, but I will never be that innocent girl again. You expect me to be _normal_ in a blink of an eye, but I can't get past over this... grieving phase. Every time anyone looks at me I can see the expressions of pity and it makes me hurt."

She finally looked back at them, seeing how they all were crying silent tears. "I just want the hurt to stop. I just want to stop disappointing you all." She broke the eye contact and returned her gaze to the horizon on her left, the memories coming back to her, since she was taken away from safety by the slave traders.

_The man was clenching both of her nipples and watching her squirm when a different sound left Lucy's mouth and he grabbed her chin forcefully to make her look at him._

"_What's the matter with you?" His voice didn't indicate any concern, only coldness._

"_Hurts-" Her voice was barely above a whisper as she didn't have the strength to talk._

"_Good, I hope it hurts." The man laughed darkly. "I hope it's agony."_

"This shouldn't have happened…" Pete's voice was quiet. "You're only a child."

Lucy turned her head to him with anger in her eyes. "Oh, would it be okay if I were older?"

"You know that's not what he meant, Lucy." Caspian took a step forward. "He just meant that you're a child."

Pete nodded at Caspian's words, confirming that he indeed meant that but little did they know how angry she got at hearing them.

"I am not a child!" Lucy said in a very firm voice. "I started to grow up ever since Edmund lied to you and Susan about Narnia." She didn't need to look at her brother to see his ashamed expression. "I literally grew up here!" She was frustrated with those around her. "And the last shred of innocence was shattered when that man raped me!"

The four men watched as her whole body shook with her words. Until that moment she hadn't said what had happened to her out loud, her mind was avoiding it like the plague. Her eyes were unfocused for a few seconds but she soon recovered. Her body's reaction was to make her feel sick so she had to scramble to the edge and tried to retch, but nothing would come out. She eventually sat back and kept her back to them.

"I still haven't seen him." Her voice was watery, but they weren't sure if it was because she tried to throw up or because she was actually crying. "_Aslan_. I still haven't seen him."

She took a breath and stood up, walking away from the edge and closer to the people who only wanted her to be happy.

"I missed my period." She raised her head and they all saw the tears beginning to fall. " I- I just wanted all to be over."

At that moment she indeed looked very small, very fragile. Her emotions were a mess lately and they suddenly could see hate and anger inside her eyes.

"Lucy, the Valiant." She spoke with disdain, looking down and successfully hiding her face.

"You are a survivor, Lucy."

To her ears, Caspian's voice mixed up with Aslan's, but no one else seemed to hear that.

"You are a survivor." Caspian slowly reached her and touched her shoulder softly while with the other hand he raised her head, making her look him in the eyes.

And as she heard the words again she finally began to make peace with fate.


End file.
